horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Baby (Justin Bieber song)/@comment-37264317-20190813040736
Analyzing "Why It Sucks" 1. Stupid, repetitive, and unoriginal lyrics. Yeah, half of it is just "Baby" and "Oh". OH NO. I can definitely see why nobody likes this. 2. The music video of this song is extremely cheesy and bland. I can definitely agree again. It had no plot at all and made absolute no sense to the context of the song. Just like 'ahem 'that other one.. except that one is like 10% better than this crap. I'd rather watch that then suffer through this for 3 and a half minutes (I forget the original length, but who needs to know it anyway?) 3. The instrumental is just typical teen-pop dance music of the time the song came out. Yep. It definitely has the aspects of a year-away 10 year old song from the early 2010s. Ah, but don't we miss that era? I do, but then again I wouldn't wanna go back to it...early 2000s for me. 4. It almost ruined the entire music community as a whole. I don't know, that kind of sounds too far fetched. But for one thing, a horrible song like this pretty much made JB even more famous. 5. Embarrassing use of Auto-Tune. What's even the point of auto-tune? It makes your voice sound gooder, or I forgot to add "tries", but instead it makes you sound like a machine probably from the space age. I can imagine someone hearing Cher's Believe back in 1998 and thinking "Does she really sound like that?". It doesn't sound realistic is what I'm saying. If only they didn't develop the technology that can make auto-tune work.. but then again, we'd all be listening to Baby on analog cassette tapes. And record players, even though they still exist to this day. 6. Not only is this one of JB's worst songs, but it's one of Ludacris' worst songs as well. Eh..I don't listen to Ludacris, so I got nothing. This is one of JB's worsts though. Well maybe for me the only worse one, as I don't really listen to his others. Honestly, his only good songs were from his first two albums. Other than that, mediocre or bad. Or maybe, OKAY. I gotta admit though, the only best part IMO is the Ludacris rap part. I don't know if it's cringeworthy or hilarious, lyrics wise. Looking at the release date, this is literally the first worst song in the 2010s decade. It was released in the winter season, which I guess is why it sounds and looks like winter and bitter coldness. Just imagine it's a grey, really cloudy Friday in 2010, school was cancelled, snowflakes are rapidly falling from the sky while the entire front and backyards are covered in a thick white sheet, you are bundled in a blanket sipping hot cocoa with marshmallows, playing some Xbox 360 near the burning fireplace that's also near the -5 degree window, and your teenage sister comes in blasting this song on her iPod dancing barefoot in shorts and a short sleeve shirt. I'd be annoyed as hell!